


Hold my hand

by alisa_hua



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a little angst later but not panwink, panwink is life, soft panwink, wanna one exchange student trip later on, wanna one is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua
Summary: Lai GuanLin is a new student enrolled in one of the most prestigious schools. Saying he's scared would be an understatement but when he's greeted by one particular member of the welcoming committee, his nervousness decides to double itself.





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Wanna One fanfic. Hope you'll like it!

GuanLin feels like he's about to cry, he's miles from home with no friends nor family on his first day in this enormous campus. To make matters worse, he's thirty minutes late for his orientation. 

 

 _Horrible way to start University life,_ GuanLin thinks. 

 

He dashes towards the registration counter the second he enters the foyer. Persistently apologising even though the staff assured him that it's normal and that the orientation speech probably hasn't even started yet. He joltes down his name and student ID with trembling hands before apologising again. 

 

"Daniel, can you please show this young man the orientation room," she turns to one of the students who was chattering with a few others. 

 

The boy GuanLin assumes is Daniel plastered a wide smile and happy gestures GuanLin to follow him. He grips his backpack tightly and follows the blonde senior quietly. 

 

"So, which school are you from?" The senior asked, tone coated with curiosity and interest. 

 

"Ah, well, I was studying in a high school in Taiwan but my parents decided to send me abroad for more exposure," GuanLin explains. He's about to continue when he notices that Daniel was holding back his giggles. 

 

"I mean like, which stream did you enrol in? School of Business? School of Science?" 

 

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink into GuanLin's head but when he finally understand what Daniel was actually asking him, he visibly pales. Which most of his friends back in Taipei said was impossible considering how pale GuanLin already is, but GuanLin knows he's losing colour. _Why is the orientation hall so far away?_

 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, loads of people take the question the wrong way. Probably would've been better to ask you what stream you're in from the first place but the director said to use "school" instead of "stream"," Daniel rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed with the system. "But hey, what can we do right? Orders are orders." 

 

Daniel talks quite a lot, GuanLin concluded. Extremely energetic for a senior on orientation day at 8am. He reminds GuanLin of a bunny but he doesn't say that out lout just case Daniel might not like the comment. 

GuanLin thinks they've finally reached the orientation hall when he sees a group of seniors who're wearing the same bright pink shirt like Daniel's which has the words "Welcoming Committee" imprinted on the back. They all seem to be having fun but extremely tired at the same time. 

 

Logically thinking, they are still suppose to be on break this week. What student in their right might would want to sacrifice their one last week of holiday just to help out a bunch of first years. But who's GuanLin to question their sanity. 

 

"New student coming through," Daniel announces excitedly, making trains sounds as he pushes past the others.

 

GuanLin wants to go back to his dormitory, he's beyond embarrassed at this point. Just when he reaches out to pull the door open, it comes knocking him right in the face. He hears some of the seniors clacking behind him but he's too occupied with the pain blooming in his nose to care. 

 

"OH MY GOSH. I'M SO SORRY," 

 

GuanLin tilts his head a little to look at the person who just slammed the door in his face a few seconds prior and suddenly, all the pain was forgotten. The boy in front of him was beautiful. Big cat eyes, cute pouty lips, sun kissed skin and maroon dyed hair, he looked like he's about to hurl. 

 

"Park. Ji. Hoon. Don't stand at the entrance, some of us need to go back to our stations- OH MY GOSH. WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

 

The beautiful senior was harshly pushed to the side, where he was suppose to fall into Daniel's arm but the blonde obviously wasn't having it. The blonde stepped to the side, making the smaller to fall on the concrete floor, staring up at Daniel in disbelief. GuanLin's about to ask if he's okay but there's a a gentle hand tilting his face in every direction. The owner of the hand is carefully observing every inch of GuanLin's face with a tint of anxiety in his eyes. 

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It just hurts a little," GuanLin assures with a smile when the senior sighs in relief when he confirms nothing's broken. The older nods his head then opens the door for GuanLin to enter the orientation hall. He quickly picks up his fallen backpack and enters the hall with his head down to prevent from attracting any attention to himself. 

Just before the the door behind him closes, he hears -

 

"JiSung hyung, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to -"

 

"I swear to God, Park JiHoon. I'm going to" 

 

And the door closes, blocking any sound from the outside to enter. 

 

GuanLin felt like he was ten steps back throughout the whole orientation, the lecturers were either too boring or going too fast. He lets out an annoyed sigh, how did his University even make it to the top 50 in the world. Half of the hall was a sleep or on their phone. 

 

He decides to glance at the person next to him, only to find the the guy was eating a whole tupperware of tonkatsu. His jaw dropped at the sight and wondered how none of the seniors stopped him from eating. 

 

"It's University, no one cares," the student beside him replies with cheeks full of food. GuanLin nods slowly, wondering how much weirder this place could get. 

 

"I'm Lee DaeHwi, by the way. School of Arts," 

 

"Lai GuanLin, School of Engineering," he smiles politely to the other. Maybe he could try to make a new friend before lunch so he wouldn't look like a loser. He tries to crack his head to find friendly questions to ask the other but he looks like he's happily eating what's left of his supposedly lunchbox. GuanLin feels a little unsure but decides to ask anyway. 

 

"You wanna hang out during lunch together later?" He really hopes this guy can accompany him. This place is huge and there's too many people, he can't afford to get lost and have to wander around the campus. He has to get his textbooks and stationary today. 

 

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm still hungry anyway. We can eat with my cousins and his friends," 

 

He can feel the panic bubbling inside him. More people? He isn't sure if he's ready to make more than one friend at the moment. Everything is so new to him, he's worried he might screw something up. But the excited look on DaeHwi's face makes to difficult for GuanLin to reject the offer so he just nods enthusiastically. 

 

The orientation goes on for another half an hour before they're dismissed. There's a commotion as students rush to leave the hall, either to get lunch or to just escape the hell hall as fast as possible. GuanLin and Daehwi patiently wait in their seat, watching the students leave one by one. Once everyone left, the two got up and exited the venue. 

 

GuanLin learns that Daehwi is full of cuteness and spirit, the way he talks amuses him. He would use excessive hand gestures and dramatic tones to make his stories sound a lot more exaggerated than they actually are. When asked why he decided to go to this University, Daehwi just shrugged and told him that all of his extended family members have been enrolled here so it's become like a tradition. 

 

After some time, they finally reach a group of boys sitting at gazebo in middle of the campus garden. Their voices and laugher could be heard from a mile away, which didn't really surprise GuanLin. 

 

"WooJin hyung!" Daehwi merrily tackles one of the boys for a hug, squishing his face right next to what GuanLin thinks is his cousin. He looks at the circle, he recognises a few of them, one being Daniel who's lap is occupied by a brunette GuanLin saw this morning at the entrance. 

 

He then hears a faint cough coming from beside him which apparently comes from the senior who slammed the door in his face this morning. He looks nervous, scratching the back of his neck and looking anywhere except at GuanLin. 

 

"Ji Hoon hyung, right?" Guan Lin asks with a smile. 

 

"Uh, yeah. Listen I just want to say sorry for, ya know, this morning," Ji Hoon stutters, looking up at GuanLin with the most adorable puppy eyes he's ever seen. GuanLin wants to assure him that he's fine, that it was just an accident but DaeHwi spoke up before he got a chance. 

 

"This morning?" 

 

"Ji Hoon slammed the orientation door into the poor newbie's face," Daniel waves at GuanLin, his bunny teeth on full display. DaeHwi doesn't hide the shock look on his face, he glares momentarily at Ji Hoon before taking out his phone.

 

"I'm calling your mom," At this, Ji Hoon jumps over this friends who expertly move out the way with their lunch in hand, completely unfazed. 

 

"LEE DAEHWI, NO. DO NOT CALL MY MOTHER," 

 

"OH YES I AM. HOW DARE YOU SLAM THE DOOR IN A PERSON'S FACE"

 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT," Ji Hoon turns to GuanLin, he looks like he's going to cry "I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEANT TO, I'M JUST CLUMSY. I'M -"

 

"It's fine, really," GuanLin raises his hands, a gesture he hopes that'll make Ji Hoon calm down and stop screaming. DaeHwi takes turns looking at GuanLin and Ji Hoon before putting his phone back in his pocket in annoyance. 

 

"Do you have lunch?" Woo Jin asks GuanLin after all chaos has calmed down. GuanLin bit his lower lip and nervously shook his head. 

 

"I don't have any money at the moment. The only cash I have is left for me to get the University supplies. The bank said my card can only activate after tomorrow. But I do have some bread in my bag, so I guess that counts as lun-"

 

"Ji Hoon go buy the kid lunch," one of the boys states without looking up from his food, Ji Sung hyung, GuanLin remembers. Ji Hoon's seems like he's about to protest but one look from Ji Sung has him rummaging through his bag. 

 

Next thing GuanLin knew, he was being dragged to the University canteen by Ji Hoon. He isn't sure what to get, he really doesn't like it when people spend their money on him. He feels guilty for some odd reason. Ji Hoon looks like he doesn't even want to pay for Guan Lin. 

 

"You look annoyed," GuanLin blurted out, startling Ji Hoon from his thoughts. The brunette looks up to make eye contact and GuanLin swears his heart feels like it's about to burst. 

 

"It's just my face, sorry. I'm not annoyed or anything, just thinking how to make myself less clumsy so I won't end up hurting you again," Ji Hoon smiles "I never got your name." 

 

"Lai GuanLin. I, um, I'm from Taiwan," he explains before Ji Hoon could ask. The older smile only widens more at the new information, which automatically makes GuanLin smile back. 

 

"Well, GuanLin, nice to meet you. Hope we'll see each other often, I'd really like to get to know you," Ji Hoon nudges him playfully. 

 

GuanLin laughs softly in return. Park Ji Hoon will definitely be his favourite part of his University life. 

 


End file.
